


Graveyard Flowers

by Keys_writings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cemetery, Cookies, Discussion of Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Unspecified Character Death, graveyard, not as dark as tags make it seem, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: Virgil has been taking flowers from a house on the way to the graveyard for a long time now when he finally gets caught by the owner of the home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Graveyard Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for Virgil's birthday, a rather morbid subject but nonetheless happy birthday to him

“You!” 

The loud yell along with the sound of a door crashing open startles Virgil so much he flinches and drops the flowers he was holding. Well, technically stealing. The house he was in front of was in between Virgil's own home and the local cemetery. Whenever Virgil visits the graveyard he cuts a few flowers off of a bush near the front of the house. It wasn't like he picks the best flowers, just the ones about to wilt or were deformed. 

He was about to explain this to the voice when the owner came into view. “Oh, I'm sorry kiddo! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just excited to finally see you! You're the guy taking my flowers!”

Oh god he was going to get arrested. “I'm sorry!” Virgil blurted out before seeing the face the voice belonged to. He had a soft face and kind eyes behind black glasses. “I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have taken your flowers but they were wilting and they went to a good cause I'm sorry,” Virgil rambled as the man watched in confusion. 

“It's okay!” The man interrupted. “I'm not mad,” He held his hands up in a placating gesture. 

Wait… Not mad? “Why? I've been stealing from you. I even bring my own scissors.” 

“Well, like you said! You never took the blooming ones and- a good cause you said?” The man got a twinkle in his eye. “It wouldn't happen to be going to a special someone would it?”

Virgil blushed at the comment and the mans smirk. “N-no. It's not like that. It's not what you think. It's different- I can't explain this.” He had no idea how to tell the man he'd been stealing from that his flowers were not going to his partner but in fact to the local graveyard 10 minutes from this house and 10 from his own apartment. 

“Well then show me!”

...what? “What?”

“If you can't explain it, show me what they're for! I want to meet this ‘good cause’” The man said with a wink. 

Virgil tried to protest but the man had already picked up the flowers from the ground, gave them back to Virgil, stepped outside his fence and closed the gate. 

“Let's go!” The guy looked so eager to follow him that Virgil couldn't figure out how to tell him to stay home but still be able to keep taking his flowers.

“I… Yeah okay.” Virgil started slowly down the sidewalk. 

“Awesome kiddo! Oh! My name is Patton by the way!” The man- Patton said sticking his hand out. 

“...Virgil.” Screw it he was already in this mess. 

Patton kept up a steady stream of chatter through the first 8 minutes of the walk. He talked about his plants, his flowers, how he cared for them, what kinds they were, and just nature in general. He was wearing a blue shirt with a… cat hoodie tied around his neck? An interesting choice but it did fit him. Not like Virgil could judge; he was wearing all black clothes and boots in May. The further they walked the more Virgil could see the realization in Patton’s face as he began to recognize his location. The chatter became slower. Less excited. But he still didn't turn around. If anything he looked more determined. 

The familiar sight of the cemetery sign greeted the pair. Virgil stopped just outside the entryway. He stared at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is it. The cause. Any time I can I visit the cemetery and leave flowers on graves that don't have any or the ones that get ignored. I know it's kinda stupid cause they're dead and they don't know that they're ignored or not but. I don't know, I just feel bad for them. No one deserves to be forgotten. I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier or warned you and now I've dragged you into a graveyard...”

Virgil risked a look up at Patton’s face. To Virgil's surprise Patton didn't run away or call him a freak. Instead he just said “That's a great cause kiddo.” 

Virgil jerked his head up in shock. Patton's eyes were misty but his face was earnest. “Do,” here Patton paused, for the first time seeming hesitant. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

...Patton was just full of surprises it seemed. Virgil didn't respond, his mouth opening and closing. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have inserted myself. I'm sorry for bugging you about the cause and making you take me here. I can leave now if you'd like-”

He went to grab Patton's arm but faltered. “No!” Virgil yelled scaring them both. He tried to talk again. “No, you don't have to go. Um, if you'd really like to you can come with me? Set out the flowers?”

Patton smiled. “I'd love to kiddo.” 

And so that's how Virgil spent his day. Gently leading Patton through the rows of tombstones, pointing out the ones he typically set flowers out for. They stopped for a few seconds at each, reading the names. 

They finally reach the final stop on Virgil's route. This grave was well loved, intricate in its design, and with flowers in front already. 

“..Why are we stopping at this one?” Patton asked quietly, not wanting to overstep. “I thought you only did alone ones.”

Virgil knelt down to the ground quietly, laying his final rose on the grave. He was quiet for a long minute, having Patton silently worry if he messed up in asking. 

Virgil cleared his throat before standing up. He looked away from Patton, hands in his pockets. “...Just someone I knew.”

The hurt in his voice was clear. Patton felt like he watching something deeply private. “Oh kiddo… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried.” He reached up to put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Virgil muttered. “It was a long time ago.” 

Patton could tell from the date on the stone that that was not the case, but didn’t want to press the kid for details. He squeezed Virgil shoulder before stepping back to give the kid some space. 

Virgil spent a few more minutes next to the grave before laying his hand on it and turning away, roughly scrubbing his eyes with his spare hand. 

“Thank you,” Virgil finally said, turning back to Patton. “I’m sorry for stealing your flowers… and making you walk to a cemetery.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Patton. 

“Of course, kiddo,” Patton said with a gentle smile. “Do you… want to come back to my house? I can make you some cookies?” Patton asked hopefully. 

Maybe it how sincere Patton sounding or maybe absurd this situation was that had Virgil wanting to agree to go this a strangers home and eat their food. 

"Yeah," Virgil chuckled wetly. "That sounds great Pat." 

"Oh good!" Patton said, grabbing Virgil's hand to lead him back to his house, already discussing what ingredients he had at the house and what they can make with them. Virgil took one more look backwards, eyes lingering on the last grave before turning to walk forward with Patton rambling about his favorite types of cookies. Not a bad end to a day that normally ends in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> While I used cemetery and graveyard interchangeable in this piece, they are different. A graveyard is typically associated with a church, while a cemetery is just a large burial ground.


End file.
